Sometimes i cry alone
by thesunofhell
Summary: La guerre a fait plusieurs victimes. Drago en est une, il n'est pas mort. Il est pauvre. Pour survivre il doit travailler pour Potter. De son côté Severus se meurt. Il a un très lourd passé avec Sirius. Black Pourra t-il le sauver? Rien n'est moins sûr.
1. Chapter 1

Salut voilà ma nouvelle fanfiction. Les couples ne changeront pas Drago/Harry et Severus/ Sirius. ^^

Résumé: La guerre est finie. Drago doit faire face à de nouvelle difficulté. Pour survivre il devra travailler pour Potter. Avec l'aide de son parrain, arrivera t il à survivre? D'autant plus que lui et Sirius fouillent leur passé commun. Le passé a le don de détruire et ils n'y réchapperont pas..

Cette histoire se situe après la défaite de Voldemort. Aucun de Sirius , Severus et Dumbeldore ne sont mort. Je les aime trop pour cela.

Allez lisez et donnez moi votre avis^^

CHAPITRE 1

**Pauvreté n'est pas vice. Parbleu ! Un vice est agréable.**

**[Paul Léautaud]**

Depuis longtemps déjà, il se questionnait. Tout avait si bien commencé et pourtant...Il avait, bien sûr, essayait de l'oublier. Toutefois il revenait dans son esprit, inlassablement. Sa vie était remplie de regret...C'était Lui qu'il regrettait le plus. Lui.

La guerre avait fait rage. Aujourd'hui tout été fini. Absolument tout. Potter avait gagné. Comme toujours.

Lui, avait été reconnu comme espion, enfin reconnu est un mot simple. On avait contesté, crié. Mais il se trouvait là, enseignant à Poudlard. Les quelques victimes importantes de la guerre se comptait sur les doigts de la main: Remus, Tonks et Maugrey.

Hormis cela, l'école n'avait guère changé. Enfin, les professeurs si. Dumbeldore avait engagé Black à la place de Lupin. Après tout ce qui c'était passés: ils leur étaient impossibles de se réconcilier ou encore de s'ignorer.

Sirius poussa un grognement hargneux. Il venait de voir sa Némésis passer. Non, il n'était pas amoureux. Aucunement. Il l'avait, certes, été. Seulement aujourd'hui, il n'y avait que de la haine. Il poussa la porte de la grande salle et entra à son tour. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, aucun d'eux ne les baissa. Aucun. Chacun exprimait sa haine, son désespoir de cette manière. Se posant la même question: Pourquoi s'étaient-ils aimés? Ils s'assirent loin l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup trop loin.

Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs habitués à cette animosité n'y prêtèrent attention. Trop occupé par une quelconque futilité.

« ….»

Severus assis sur son fauteuil préférée, essayait de saisir les quelques mots de son filleul.

-Non et Non. Drago, je vous croyais plus intelligent. Vous savez mieux que quiconque que personne ne voudra d'un Mangemort, ancien ou pas comme Aurors. Visez un rêve accessible. Vous vivez actuellement sous ma tutelle, alors raisonnez.

-Ecoutez parrain. J'en suis conscient, seulement je ne peux rester ici avec vous attendant que vous subveniez à mes besoins, étant donné que le ministère nous as tout prit. Et je pense être qualifié pour l'être.

-Ne soyez pas insensée. Votre mère m'a supplié de vous garder, et j'assume mon rôle de parrain. La formation d'Auror coûte bien trop cher. Je l'aurais surement déjà payé si je savais que vous aviez une seule chance. Drago, non! Ne discutez plus. Je parlerais à Dumbeldore pour vous trouvez un poste ici. Ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez plus de chance que moi.

Il se releva mettant fin à la discussion. Il était sévère. il l'avait toujours été. Seulement Drago devait faire face à la réalité de la vie. Aussi amère soit elle.

Drago se laissa tomber. Il avait depuis longtemps déjà perdu la force de se rebeller. Ca ne servait à rien. Le monde magique leur, lui et sa mère, avait épargné Askaban mais au prix vil du dépossédement. Ils n'avaient, bientôt, rien eu pour se nourrir.

Il ne haïssait pas Severus. Au fond il avait raison. Oui, Il avait peur ,il tremblait. Habitué à la lumière il avait peur de sombrer. Il se releva chassant ses idées noires: il décida de ranger l'appartement. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

Severus avait parlé à Dumbeldore. Celui ci lui avait promis un emploi pour l'année prochaine. Mais il devait lui trouver quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait le voir sombrer.

« ….»

Sirius le poussa violement contre le mur.

-Black lâche moi!, cingla Severus.

-Pourquoi?POURQUOI?, Hurla à son tour Sirius.

Il était soûl. Complètement. Severus soupira, il ne pouvait lui répondre, enfin ne le voulait plus. La déception était bien trop grande. Il se dégagea sans trop d'effort et se dirigea vers son appartement. Son cœur battait trop fort. Bien trop fort. Il se surprit à souffrir. Lui, il l'aimait toujours. Un dernier regard vers sa némesis et il entra.

Drago était assis, le regard perdu au loinn.

-Drago!

Ce simple cri le fit tressaillir et revenir à lui.

-Oui...J'étais ailleurs.

-J'avais remarqué. Pourquoi n'étudiez vous plus?

-N'avez vous pas dit que cela ne servait à rien. Laissez moi m'abrutir! Je fais ce que JE veux et vous n'avez rien à y redire.

Une gifle ferme le fit tomber à terre. Certain diront que la violence ne servait à rien . C'était faux. Il avait toujours été éduqué ainsi et cela marchait. Parfaitement.

- Ecoutez-moi bien jeune homme. Je ne veux pas avoir à aider un inculte ou pire encore. Ressaisissez vous! Je veux que vous étudiez cinq heure par jour, j'y veillerais. Oublier le métier d'Aurors ne veut pas dire y renoncer. Viendra un moment ou vous le pourrait. Pas maintenant. Relevez-vous.

Drago se releva. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le gifler. Ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Il restait la seule personne à l'aider.

-Très bien. Je vais préparer le diner tu peux aller voir Narcissa. Donne-lui cela.

Il ne doutait pas du contenu de l'enveloppe. De l'agent. Oui, Severus était la seule personne à les aider. Leur seul ami.

Severus soupira, bientôt l'argent allait manquer. Il lui fallait accepter. Accepter l'offre pour Drago. Aussi dégradante soit elle.

Harry souriait depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Il était venu voir Sirius et le voir dans cet état le faisait rire. Okay,il n'était pas simplement venu pour voir son parrain: il voulait évité Ginny pour le moment. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il était Gay alors pourquoi pleurait-elle toujours ? Il s'assit sur le canapé et s'endormit sur le coup.

Drago haïssait cet endroit. Les rues malfamées de Londres. Aujourd'hui c'est là ou vivait sa mère. Elle faisait certain petits boulots pour se nourrir mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il monta les escaliers miteux et se retrouva devant l'appartement de sa mère. Il poussa la porte sans ménagement et entra. Sa mère, enfin ce qu'il en restait, n'avait pas changé. Enfin son habit troué formait un contraste énorme avec son visage blanc. Elle se tenait devant une table dégarnie remplissant des formulaires. Un sourire la fit se relever et venir l'enlacer.

-Tu as encore maigri maman.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je survis c'est déjà cela. Allez parlons de toi.

Elle poussa un soupir rauque face au visage de son fils.

-Ecoute Drago je sais que tu n'aimes pas ces lieux, tu n'aimes pas me voir ainsi. Mais je n'ais pas le choix. Oui c'est dur, mais tu dois t'y faire. Je pensais que Severus allait t'apprendre à devenir un homme. Mais tu es toujours aussi lâche! Va t'en ne reviens que lorsque tu seras prêt.

Drago ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il souffrait. Pas la sienne.

-Tu pleures? Qu'ais je dis? Va-t'en.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte mais avant déposa l'enveloppe sur la table. Narcissa regardait son fils partir. Il devait devenir fort, beaucoup plus fort. Elle allait bientôt le quitter et elle voulait s'en aller en paix.

Severus regardait Drago. Il avait comprit. Son filleul était bien trop faible et il devait y remédier. La vie tranchait, il fallait lui apprendre à se défendre. Mais en attendant...

-Je t'ais trouvé un travail. Enfin ...aussi dur que cela puisse te sembler, je t'oblige à y travailler. Potter à rompu avec Weasley. Il recherche quelqu'un pour maintenir sa maison en bon état. Tu te présenteras demain à neuf heures.

-N...NON! JAMAIS! , protesta t'il

Une gifle. A nouveau, le fit taire.

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans ta situation? Ta mère dépend de toi. Tu n'as rien. Absolument rien. Et le seul idiot apte à te donner quelques gallions est Potter. Tu n'as pas le choix! Quand grandiras-tu enfin? Tu n'es plus le prince d'avant! Je ne veux plus que tu te révolte aussi futilement.

Drago, à nouveau, pleura. Oui, il était faible, très. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il poussa un cri rageur et se promit de changer. En tout cas il essayera.

« … »

Harry avait était surpris de voir venir Snape ou enfin Severus. Même si ce dernier le haïssait, lui ne pouvait ignorer les sacrifices de celui ci. Il n'avait pas changé.

-Potter, je ne tournerais pas autour du pot. Dumbeldore m'a dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour vous aider à la maison.

-Oui, professeur. Mon métier d'Aurors accapare bien trop de mon temps. Pourquoi cette question? Vous, professeur, seriez intéressé? Ne me faites pas rire.

-La définition du mot drôle n'est pas la même pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est Drago. Il viendra dans deux heures.

-Drago? Lui?il doit surement être un ministre arrogant pourquoi voudrait il de ce métier?

-Vous avez pourtant assisté au procès des Malefoys. Ils n'ont pas pu se relevé. Soyez juste sûr qu'ils n'ont pas de quoi manger chaque soir. Alors acceptez-vous?

-Certainement! Quelque soit nos désaccord je l'aiderais.

-Toujours là pour la veuve et l'orphelin, quand cesseriez vous de vous flatter ? Je veux que vous ne lui dîtes rien de ma venue. Adieu.

Harry réfléchissait. Il avait toujours cru que Malefoy vivait une vie paradisiaque. Peu importe, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait. La pauvreté n'était pas un supplice.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

Harry resta coi. Drago avait maigri et son maintien avait perdu de son arrogance. Par contre, il était toujours aussi,, avouons le, beau.

Drago avait passé la majorité de sa nuit à se convaincre de son possible allait devenir fort. Il le devait.

-Drago?

Bien qu'il s 'attendait à sa visite, sa surprise était d'autant plus grande.

-Oui Potter, je viens pour pourvoir le poste vacant.

Fin

Et voilà^^ Je m'attends réellement à votre avis^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2^^ J'espère que vous allez aimé. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire à 22 heures ^^ Bon, je vous laisse.

**Chapitre 2:**

**La mort n'est pas une chose si sérieuse; la douleur, oui. André Malraux.  
><strong>

Harry du l'admettre: C'était Drago. Il avait changé. Trop maigri. Ses yeux aussi. Ils avaient murit. Il avait murit. Tout comme lui, il était devenu un adulte.

Ce dernier fixait Harry, à son tour. Harry avait changé. Il avait grossi. Pas trop non plus. Il était plus beau. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, au fond il le voyait. Au fond Potter souffrait.

-Je te prends à l'essai. Mais es-tu prêt Drago, je me permets de t'appeler ainsi, es tu prêt à servir et non a être servit?

'Ais-je le choix potter' Fut sa seule réplique. Droite, sèche, amère. Et elle venait bien de lui. Il devenait froid. Il avait compris que si Harry ne l'embauchait pas, personne d'autre ne le fera. Personne.

-Très bien Drago, suis moi.

Et ils transplanèrent.

'...'

Sirius devenait fou. Il le sentait. Quinze ans loin de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait. Sa fierté l'en empêcher. Sa fierté le rendait fou .

Il avait donné ses cours. il en avait oublié le temps. Et maintenant? Rien, il était seul. Des prétendants il en trouverai pleins. Et pourtant...

Il allait le voir dix minutes après. Le voir mais ne pas le posséder était dur. Beaucoup trop.

Severus regardait Sirius. Il était assis en face de lui, dans la grande salle. Il tremblait. Son cœur voulait tant l'enlacer. Mais lui, Severus avait peur. Peur d'être déçue, blesser. A nouveau. Ils se regardèrent ,longtemps, comprenant chacun la douleur de l'autre. Il fallait parler. Tout d'eux craquait.

'...'

Drago regardait cet appartement. Il devait se l'avouer: s'il avait été riche c'est comme cela qu'il aurait aimé vivre. Ça le blessait. étais-ce de la jalousie? Il ne savait, il était perdue. La vie avait aspiré chacun de ses rêves. Il devait faire avec.

-Voilà il y a 3 chambres, Deux salons, une cuisine et deux toilettes. Tu viendras chaque jour à huit heure, tu pourras partir à vingt heures. Tu n'auras qu'a nettoyer, préparer le diner...Enfin tu sais ce que tu as à faire...je dois y aller.

Harry transplana. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Oui, il avait compris la peine, l'humiliation de Drago. Le fossé des castes. Il ne le voulait pas. Bizarrement ça lui faisait mal.

Drago tomba à terre. Oui, il avait vu de la pitié. Dans les yeux de Potter.

'...'

Severus se dirigeait vers ses appartements. Il avait enfin fini. Drago allait bientôt rentré aussi.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa. Encore et à jamais: Sirius. Pas soul ,cette fois. la voix ferme, dur de Severus lui cracha un' lâche moi!' A son grand étonnement il le fit. Sirius le lâcha. Il resta coi. Sirius avait craqué, il était las. Las de tout ça , il voulait comprendre.

- Snape, je ne te gênerais plus jamais. J'en ai ''marre'' de le faire. Mais avant je veux comprendre. Que s'est-il passé?

Il ne sut pas pourquoi il fit ça. En avait-il envie. Non, plutôt besoin. Severus l'embrassa. Il l'aimait. Toujours autant.

- Finissons en Black. Une fois pour toute. Finissons en.

Une larme coula.

'...'

Drago avait astiqué, lavé, rangé toute la journée. C'était dur. Mais il s'y était fait. On se faisait rapidement à ce genre de chose. Il s'allongea sur un fauteuil vert luxueux. Il se laissa pleurer. Cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce fauteuil lui rappeler son enfance. Son père à Askaban devait souffrir. Beaucoup trop. Il devrait aller le voir, lui parler. L'aimer. Sa mère insouciante trimer, chaque jour. Et lui...

Il sécha ses larmes. Si Potter le voyait ainsi, il n'aurait plus le courage de revenir. Plus jamais.

Il se leva, le diner n'aller pas se préparer seul.

Harry sentait une bonne odeur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait sentit. Il poussa la porte.

Drago. Il était beau.

-Potter? J'ai fini, il est sept heure cinquante, le repas est sur la table. J'y vais.

Il ne sut pas pourquoi. Mais Harry l'attrapa.

- Non! Reste!

Ils se regardèrent longtemps.

-Je dois y aller Potter! Mon parrain m'attend; je...

-Oui euh...Combien dois je te payer?

-Bizarrement Potter quoique tu me donnes me conviendra. Je...le prendrais demain.

-Comment va Narcissa?, fut sa réplique maladroite, il voulait simplement le peu plus.

-Elle survit.

Et il transplana. Harry ne bougea pas. Il resta planté là. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se sentait seul.

'...'

Sirius se laissa tomber. Il avait enfin tout compris. Il s'accouda contre le mur. Et frappa , frappa , frappa. Il avait mal, si mal. Savoir le rendait coupable. Savoir le rendait monstre. Il aurait du le soutenir, et pourtant...il n'avait rien deviné. Des larmes, il pleurait.

Fin. Voilà la fin du chapitre 2. J'espère que vous avez aimé :p Merci pour les Reviews cela fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le chapitre 3. Je l'ait fait un peu rapidement. Donc désolé d'avance pour les fautes.^^ Profitez.

Allez bonne lecture! ^^

**Chapitre 3:**

« La douleur, c'est le vide. »de Jean-Paul Sartre [+]

Drago souriait. Après tout travailler n'était pas si mal. Il s'assit. Quelque chose au fond avait changé. Il ne saurait dire quoi. La seul chose qu'il savait était: Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Son sourire se fana: Severus avait pleuré. Il le savait. Il le connaisait. Ils se fixèrent.

Drago ne parla pas. Severus le prendrait mal.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Il connaissait déjà la vérité. Il était pourtant effondré. Sirius savait. Cela le peinait. Il aurait du se taire. Souffrir seul. Pas à deux.

Pourtant le voir souffrir aurait du le réjouir. Il ne comprenait plus.

Drago le fixait. Il le prenait surement pour un fou. Il en était un . Il devait se reprendre. Il n'avait pas le choix. Plus maintenant.

Drago sourit. Il se leva.

-Je prépare le dîner parrain. Profitez en pour prendre une douche.

Un léger sourire fut sa réponse. Il connaissait son parrain. Il allait s'en remettre. Il le devait.  
>Severus laissa couler l'eau chaude. Les souvenirs resurgissaient.<p>

**FLASHBACK:**

Il courrait à travers les couloirs. Il était en retard.

Une voix l'interpella. La même: moqueuse,arrogante. Il la haïssait. Potter. Il se retourna. Cet idiot se tenait derrière lui avec son copain. Black.  
>Il poussa un gémissement. On l'avait 'stupefixié'. Black s'avança. Il était beau. C'était indéniable. Beaucoup trop.<p>

Black le fixait. Il avait honte. Honte d'être la.

-Snivy...

La voix de Potter.A nouveau. Severus les fixaient chacun leur tour. Il souffrait. Il ne savait pourquoi.

Potter lança un sort. Il ferma les yeux. Rien ne se produit. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Black tenait la baguette. Il retenait Potter.

-Tu as cinq seconde pour t'en aller, fit il à l'adresse de Severus.

Il s'en alla.

Enfin, Il fit semblant. Il s'était caché. Pour pouvoir entendre,comprendre.

Potter poussa violemment Black et cingla:

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit.

-C'était trop dangereux. Ce sort aurait pu le blesser gravement et t'envoyer à Azkaban.

Au fond il le savait ce n'était pas pour Potter qu'il l'avait fait. Pas seulement.

-Sirius tu sais très bien que je sais me contrôler.

-non justement! pas en face de Snivellus. On dirait que...Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un mangemort. Ce n'est pas lui qui a blessé tes parents.

Il prenait sa défense. A nouveau. Il ne se comprenait plus. James le fixa longuement.

-Okay...Désolé.Je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis l'attaque . Et toi ça va?

Severus regardait cette scène. Il se sentait jaloux. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Même pas Lily.

-Bof ouais. Ma mère c'est un peu vengé ses vacances,mais bon...

-Montre moi.

Severus resta coi. Black avait le dos emplis d'ecchymoses. Sa peau était taché. Il était blessé. Gravement. Mais ça il ne le savait pas. Idiot.  
>-Elle t'a pas raté. Viens on va chez pomfresh,<em>s'indigna Potter<em>.  
>-Non,<em>répliqua t 'il<em>, C'est de la magie noire. Elle posera des questions.

James le savait: ce n'était pas la peine de discuter. Ce n'était pas la première fois.  
>-Très bien reste là. Je pars voler des trucs à Pomfresh.<br>Sirius s'allongea. Il ferma ses yeux. Il était fatigué.  
>Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais Severus sortit de sa cachette. Il l'avait aidé. Il devait l'aidé. Il le sentait. C'était son devoir.<p>

Il dormait. Severus savait ça. Il était expert en médicomagie. Tobias l'avait rendue excellent.A son détriment. Il posa sa main sur son torse. il l'examinait. Il se sentait bien. Il avait une envie de l'embrasser.L'enlacer.

Mais il ne fit rien. il resta là. Il conjectura un sort. Il l'avait soigné. Rien de dur. Il devait partir.

Il resta.

Sirius se sentait si bien. Une chaleur l'enveloppait. Il voulait ouvrir ses yeux. Voir cette chaleur. Mais il le savait. Il savait que s'il les ouvrait: elle allait partir. Sa douleur disparut. Il se sentait si bien.

Non. Elle allait partir. Elle partait. Il attrapa sa main. Cette main. Si fine,si douce...Elle n'appartenait qu'a lui. Il la reconnaissait. Il ne faisait que l'observer. Servilus.

Il ouvrit ses yeux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Severus courut. Oui, il courrait.

fi**n flashback.**

Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait plus. Il s'en était lassé. Black l'avait détruit. Il s'était reconstruit. Pas parfaitement, Sans lui.  
>Sirius culpabilisait. Il aurait du l'aider. Il s'arrêta. Les regrets ne servaient à rien. Il avait besoin d'être pardonner. Il ne savait comment.<br>Severus s'étouffait. Il avait besoin d'air. Il sortit.  
>La nuit représentait tant pour lui. Le froid aussi. Il s'assit sous un chene. Il réflechit.<br>Devant lui une masse courrait. Elle ne le sentait pas. C'était Padfoot.  
>Un cri de désespoir surplomba les ténebres. Ils souffraient.<p>

Severus n'était pas prêt à pardonnner.

Harry fixait l'heure. Il était encore tôt. Drago n'était pas encore là. Il l'attendait. Pourtant il n'était que 3heures.  
>On sonna. Drago? Non Sirius. Il sourit. Il était déçue.<br>-Sirius? Tu te décides enfin à te lever tôt.  
>Il ne répondait pas . Harry fronça ses sourcils: Sirius pleurait. Quelque chose se passait. Il le sentait,ce 'quelque chose' allait tout changer.<p>

-C'était mon fils!

Des larmes.

fin.  
>Voilàààà^^ Oui, ce chapitre est un peu chiant mais il le fallait :p<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà le chapitre 4^^Enfin. Certain aimeront, d'autres non. Lisez et jugez. Le secret de Severus et Sirius est entrain de se révéler^^ Amusez vous bien.

Merci beaucoup pour les Reviews, cela m'aide et me réjouit énormément. Je vous remercie encore.^^

**CHAPITRE 4 : Le passé a le don de détruire**

**"_Mieux vaut ne pas songer au passé ; rien ne le peut changer._"  
>Citation d'Oscar Wilde <strong>

Harry voulait savoir. Il voulait comprendre. Sirius avait un fils? avec qui?

Les questions s'enchainaient. Elles étaient nombreuses.

Pas les réponses.

-Calmes toi! Expliques moi tout!, encouragea Harry

Il ne l'entendait pas. Il était ailleurs. Il se remémorait le passé. Ils étaient ensembles.

**FLASHBACK**

-Eh Sirius tu m'entends?

Sirius pensait. Severus l'avait aidé. Inconcevable, non?

Il ne pouvait arrété:Il pensait à lui. Encore.

Tout le temps.

Snivellus était en face de lui, entrain d'hacher des ingrédients. Il était habile.

James le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu pourrais quand même m'écouter! Tu ne trouves pas que Lily est devenue plus belle?

Sirius soupira. James ne changera jamais. Lui, changeait.

Les cours étaient finis.

James courut rejoindre Lily. Ils allaient bien ensemble.

Lui? Il allait à la bibliothèque. Il avait besoin de faire ses devoirs.

Il y était. Severus se trouvait en face de lui. Lui, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était concentré.

Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il se dirigea vers lui.

-Pourquoi m'as tu aidé?

Il était mignon quand il sursauta. Il remit son masque froid ,impassible.

Il ne l'aimait pas avec.

-tu m'as bien aidé avec Potter. Un Snape ne veut pas de dette.

Sirius le fixa. Il s'assit en face de lui.

-Alors on est quittes.

Sirius commença son devoir de botanique. Il avait remarqué quelque chose: La chaleur l'entourant. Severus en serait le déclencheur? Il poussa un soupir. Severus restait Snivellus.

-Qu'est ce tu regardes?,s'écria Sirius.

Il sourit. Il en était sûr Severus avait rougi.

Il était mignon.

-Bah, rien que tu puisses comprendre.

Il se fixèrent longtemps.

Chacun reprit son travail. C'était différent. Ils se sentaient bien.

-Snape...Je peux te poser une question?

Il avait besoin de savoir. C'était essentiel.

-Ca changerait quoi si je disais non.

-C'est vrai. Es tu un mangemort?

Cette question le taraudait depuis longtemps. Un regard offusqué fut sa seule réponse. Il se leva sans un regard et partit. Sirius eut froid au dos. Il avait tout gâché.

Non. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Il ne voulait plus regretter. Il courut.

Il le rattrapa.

-Désolé.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps.

Pour la première fois depuis trois mois Severus se sentit bien. Un peu trop.

-Il est où le piège?

Severus se reprit. Il y avait toujours un piège.

Toujours.

-Ne soit pas parano Snape. Contente-toi de mes excuses, faute de mieux.

-Et je devrais simplement oublié le nombre de connerie que tu m'as faites subir?

'Oui. La réponse était claire. Il fallait recommencer. Depuis le début.

-Je dois y aller. Te supporter a été bien trop dur.

Sirius rigola. Son sens de l'humour était sarcastique. Il l'aimait bien.

Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Il fixait ses lèvres bougeait. Elles étaient rouge, mince.

On lui avait toujours dit qu'il devait se contrôlé .Il ne l'avait jamais su. Maintenant il courrait, rapidement . Très loin.

Il venait d'embrasser Severus.

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Severus déposa sa main sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait seul. Encore une fois. Une main sur son ventre le lui rappela. Son fils. A cause de lui... A cause d'eux...

Il laissa l'eau coulait. Il en avait besoin. C'était nécessaire. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer.

Il fallait prendre soin de Drago. Il avait une dernière chose à régler avant de se laisser sombrer.

Drago était réveillé depuis deux heures déjà. Il avait peur .Son parrain ne s'en remettait pas. Il prenait trop de temps...

Il venait de sortir, enfin.

-Bonjour Drago.

Il déposa deux cafés en face d'eux.

-Vous irez travailler dans une heure ,c'est cela?

-Oui. Heuu, Maman va bien?

-Elle fait comme elle peut... Il est nécessaire que vous gardiez votre travail.

-Je sais parrain, je sais... Vous devriez faire attention à vous, je...

-Taisez vous! Je n'ai rien à apprendre de vous Drago.

-Je voulais simplement aidé! Je m'inquiétais...

Il était vexé. Severus le savait. Il était de mauvaise humeur.

-Excusez moi.

La vie était bizarre. Elle s'acharnait tant, sur les mêmes personnes. Beaucoup trop.

-Je dois y aller.

Drago se leva. Mais avant de partir: Il enlaça son parrain. Ca n'allait servir à rien. Ca ne servait jamais à rien. Son parrain souffrait. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il transplana.

Severus était décidé.Il était temps. Il fallait qu'ils sachent. Tous.

Harry fit asseoir Sirius sur un canapé.

Plus tard il allait tout lui expliquer. Pas maintenant. Il ne le pourrait pas. Voir son parrain dans cet état le peinait. Beaucoup trop. N'était ce pas sa seule famille?

On toqua. Drago. Il sourit. Il était beau.

Il l'avait déjà dit, non ?

Ils se sourirent longtemps. Malgré leurs parrain, ils se sentaient bien. Sereins.

-bonjour Drago. Tu arrives à l'heure.

-Bonjour Potter. J'ai appris à l'être.

Un silence ,à nouveau. Ils se fixaient. Trop.

Trop longtemps.

-Je vais commencer à travailler. Je suis payé pour cela, non ?

-Très bien….Ah oui, Sirius dors dans ma chambre. Ne le dérange pas.

Drago leva un sourcil. Était-il possible ? Black était beau, attirant et Riche. Surtout riche.

Pourquoi pas ?

Quelque part, au fond, il avait mal. Un peu trop.

Il reprit son travail. Il n'avait jamais eu de chance. Qu'est qu'il croyait.

Harry transplana. Quelque chose se passait. Il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il ne pouvait plus rien contrôler.

Plus rien.

Sirius se releva. Il avait mal à la tête. Pas seulement.

Il avait mal partout. Il se sentait loin. Il avait besoin de respirer.

Il devait retrouver son fils. Absolument. Il devait réparer les dégâts. Ou mourir.

Drago lavait, astiquait la cuisine...

Il se laissa tomber . Il se sentait mal.

Sirius regardait cette masse sur terre. Il sourit.

-On est tous triste, non ?

Drago se retourna. Il était faible. Beaucoup trop. Il se permit de pleurer.

Sirius s'assit à côté de lui. Ils se fixérent. Personne ne se jugeait. Il souffraient trop pour cela.

La porte sonna. Sirius ouvrit.

Severus.

Il esquissa un sourire. Ils s'aiment toujours.

l'amour ne suffisait pas.

-J'ais à te parler Black.

Drago se releva. Ils allaient les laisser parler. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux. De très fort.

L'espoir,à nouveau.

Severus s'assit sur le canapé. A le voir, Sirius souffrait.

Ils souffraient.

-Il est ou ? Qui es t'il ?

Il savait ce qu'il voulait parlait de son fils. Il n'était pas près à le savoir. Pourtant il le dit.

-C'est un cracmol, aveugle.

-Quoi ?

-A cause d'une tentative d'avortement.

Ils comprirent. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler.

Il était aveugle à cause d'eux.

Il était orphelin.

Il était cracmol.

C'était à cause d'eux.

Fin

Voila voilou^^ Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Oui, je suis en retard, mais peu importe. Je sais que ce chapitre est 'assez bien' mais bon….Je suis pressé et j'ai école demain, devoirs….Oui je m'excuse. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le chapitre cinq! :p Je l'aime assez bien ^^ En tout cas il fait avancer les choses. Quoi? je suis en retard? Oui,Oui, et j'en suis réellement désolé. Mais la motivation est une chose de très éphémère.

Bonne lecture!^^

**_Chapitre 5:^_**

**_« A l'automne des saisons, ce sont les feuilles qui meurent. A l'automne de la vie, ce sont nos souvenirs. »de Flor Des Dunes_**

Sirius comprenait. C'était leurs fautes. C'était sa faute.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

-Je vais essayer de le retrouver, mais...Ne t'en approche pas.,Black ,n'essaie pas.

-On pourrait essayer de...de tout reprendre. Construire une...

C'était tentant.

-non

c'était trop simple. Il y avait toujours un piège. Il avait eu tort. Un jour.

Plus jamais.

Severus se leva. Il allait essayer de tout réparer. Il était temps. Seul.

Il transplana.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Sirius comprenait. Il y était obligé.

Il se réallongea. Peut être qu'à eux deux...Ils pourraient se reconstruire. Sans lui.

Il y avait des chances.

Harry n'était pas allé travailler. Pas aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait eu aucune envie. Il voulait avoir une discussion avec Drago. Il pensait à lui trop souvent. Trop longtemps. On le savait quand ça arrivait. Cela devient trop évident. Notre cœur nous le rappelle.

Harry l'aimait. Il aimait Drago.

Étais-ce suffisant?

Severus poussa la porte d'un vieux bâtiment. Il était énorme.

Froid.

Il hésita. Voulait-il le voir après tout?

Il n'était pas lâche.

Si... Il avait peur. Il était seul. Il resta longtemps devant le bâtiment. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il se rappelait.

**Flashback**

-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé?

Severus y avait pensé toute la nuit. Son âme le lui rappelait. Il avait cherché Sirius toute la journée. Sirius, partout, tout le temps. Il voulait comprendre.

Il l'avait enfin retrouvé. La question franchit ses lèvres.

Les yeux de Sirius étaient envoutants. Ils étaient beaux. Il laissa ses mains se promener sur le visage de sa Némésis. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sur le moment, ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient bien.

-Je t'aime.

Severus ferma ses yeux. Il s'en doutait. Il l'aimait aussi. La chaleur l'enveloppant était trop forte. Il sourit à Sirius.

Sirius vit la beauté de Snape. Pour la première fois.

Il se laissa être heureux. Ils étaient seul.

Personne ne passa. Personne ne vint les déranger.

Sirius entraîna Severus quelque part. Severus se laissa faire. Il avait confiance. Il était encore faible. Il ne résistait pas à l'amour.

Ils repassèrent six fois devant la même salle.

-C'est la salle sur demande.

Pour la première fois Severus aima.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas avant le lendemain.

-T'étais ou cette nuit?, grommela James, t'as l'air heureux en plus! J'espère que c'est pas Lily!

Sirius lui sourit à plein dents. Il était heureux. Enfin. Ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble. La meilleure. James poussa un grognement. Il n'allait pas lui dire. Mais il était heureux. Sirius l'était. Enfin.

-Bon tant pis! Mais viens, on va voir Remus à l'infirmerie. Enfin, sauf si tu préfère que j'appelle Lily.

-Non je viens. Et arrête avec les chantages...

Ils se poussèrent. Ils s'amusaient.

James s'arrêta. Il avait aperçu Snape. Il le haïssait toujours.

-Tu veux t'amuser?

Sirius avait compris. Il hésitait. James ne devait pas connaître leurs relations. Il ne l'accepterait pas.

-Non, on doit voir Remus.

-On peut toujours lui ramener une bonne nouvelle. La mort de Snivy par exemple.

James s'avança. Il l'interpella. Sirius hésitait. Son meilleur ami ou Snape...

James avait stupéfixié sa victime. Sirius remarqua les yeux de Severus. Ils étaient embués. A cause de lui. Il ne pouvait plus.

L'amour le contrôla.

Il se mit devant James. Il reçut un violent coup.

Il tomba.

- Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

-James. C'est Lui. Je l'aime.

James ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il sentait leur lien s'effriter. Si facilement. Si rapidement. A cause de Severus. Il ne le regarda pas. Il s'en alla.

Sirius ne bougeait plus. Il souffrait. Ces yeux ne pleuraient pas. Son âme si. Abondamment.

Dans ses couloirs sombres, un seul espoir. Severus.

Fin Flashback

Severus regardait la directrice. Elle était hideuse. Pauvre. Surtout vils.

-oui?

Une voix crasseuse. Orgueilleuse.

Il avait déjà envie de partir. Sirius...

...

Drago fixait Harry. Il lui avait donné rendez vous devant un café. Il avait accepté.

-Alors? Pourquoi m'as tu demandé ? J'ai encore le salon a...

D'un doigt Harry l'interrompit.

-Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

L'amour avait quelque chose d'obsessionnel. Suicidaire?

Personne n'avait besoin de parler. Drago avait compris.

Il mit sa main sur la sienne. Il était d'accord. Il l'aimait aussi.

L'amour devenait rapidement destructeur. Ils étaient jeunes. Ils ne le savaient pas.

Sirius n'avait pas pu redormir. Il réfléchissait. Il voulait oublier. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait sortir. Il devait respirer. Il étouffait. La culpabilité, les regrets. Courir lui permettait d'oublier. Aussi éphémère soit ce.

Il courut.

Severus se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il ne le retrouver plus. Son fils avait fugué à 10 ans. Sot. Il était aveugle. Il avait les gènes de son père. Il fallait le retrouver.

Drago poussa la porte d'entrée. Il avait eu sa paie. Il pouvait l'offrir à Severus et sa mère. Enfin. Les choses s'arrangeaient.

Seulement, pour lui.

Severus était sur des dossiers. Il cherchait. Il lisait. Il s'étouffait.

-Parrain...

-Taisez vous, grogna t il.

-Parrain il vous faut vous reposer.

-Drago TAIT TOI!

-Je ne peux pas vous voir comme cela. JE...

- TAIS-TOI! Ici c'est CHEZ MOI JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX!

-Parrain vous avez besoin d'aide...

Il le gifla.

Il le regretta.

Drago courut.

Severus se laissa tomber. Il venait de laisser partir la seule chose qui le rattachait à la vie. L'unique.

Il pouvait mourir. Enfin.

La souffrance s'arrêta.

Harry regardait Sirius endormit. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il partit à la cuisine. Un verre l'aidait à se détendre. Drago...

On toqua. Il ouvrit.

Drago. Il pleurait.

-Sirius est là?

-Dans ma cham...

Drago ne le laissa pas finir. Il courrait. Il fallait le prévenir.

-Sirius.

Il se releva. Il ne dormait pas réellement. Plus depuis longtemps.

- AIDE-LE! Tout cela c'est à cause de TOI! S'IL MEURE CE SERA A CAUSE DE TOI! Je t'en prie aide-le.

Les larmes coulaient. Drago l'aimait. Il aimait son parrain. Mais il ne le reconnaissait plus. Il avait peur de le perdre. Peur de le perdre. Comme tous les autres.

-JE TE TUERAIS! S'IL LUI ARRIVE QUOIQUE CE SOIT!

Derrière lui, il sentit la présence d'Harry. Il se laissa tomber. Il n'avait plus la force de se relever.

Sirius se leva. C'était à lui de régler tout cela. D'en finir une fois pour toute.

-Compte sur moi. Il est temps de réparer mes erreurs. Quelqu'en soit le prix.

Il poussa la porte et sortit.

Harry coucha sa Némesis. Il tremblait. Quelque chose, il le sentait se préparer. Quelque chose d'horrible.

Aucun d'eux n'était prêt.

FIn

VOila voilou, oui je suis en retard. Très :p Mais voilà la suite. Je pense que dans le prochain chapitre vous connaitrez l'histoire de Severus et Sirius^^ Enfin à la prochaine.

N'oubliez pas les reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre est décisiiiiif ! après tout c'est les vacances !^^ Sachez qu'il reste a peu près trois ou quatre chapitre, mais celui-ci est très très important.

Attention !On parlera de viol. Mais aucun détails absolument aucun. Je laisse donc le rating :p J'espère que vous aimerez :p

**_Chapitre 6_**

_« Recommencer, ce n'est pas refaire. »de César [+]_

Sirius hurlait. Il hurlait son nom. Il se sentait bizarre. Il devenait fou. Il devait le retrouver avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Avant la fin. Il poussa la porte.

Severus...Toutes leurs années ensembles défilèrent. Il s'arrêta pourtant sur ses moments. Ceux qu'ils les avaient détruits. A jamais.

**Flashback**

-Sirius! Suis-moi!, cria James.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ils étaient amis. Une amitié bien trop forte.

Sirius le savait. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose de grave. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela.

-Quoi, James? Chui un peu occupé et...

-Peter m'a montré quelque chose, il faut que tu viennes voir. Vite.

Sirius le suivit. Quelque chose de dangereux se passait. Beaucoup trop. Quelque chose concernant Severus. Il le sentait.

Cinq mois qu'il était avec Severus. Personne ne le savait. A part Remus, James et Peter. C'était déjà assez.

Il ne le savait pas.

Sirius entendait. Un bruit se faisant de plus en plus distinct. Un bruit animal. Très sauvage. Le plaisir… Il avait peur. Il avait très peur. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il en oublia James, il avança. Plus rapidement.

Il courrait.

Il jeta un sort. Il vit à travers la porte : Lucius et Severus. Ensemble. Sur un lit. Nus.

-Tu aimes cela n'est ce pas?

Tout vira au noir. Il souffrait. Il rageait. Il poussa la porte violement. Il cria, pleura, tapa. Il n'était plus lui. Il était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Sirius ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...Il..

Severus reçut un coup. Violent. Il tomba. Il en reçut d'autres. Mais il n'était déjà plus la. Sirius l'aimait mais, il ne le croyait pas.

C'était dur.

Il regardait Lucius. Ils se battaient avec James. Des larmes coulèrent.

Sirius s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent. Longtemps. Inlassablement.

Severus vit la douleur de Sirius. Il s'en étouffa.

-Viens James, on y va. Et Toi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

Severus resta planté la. Il voulait tout lui expliquer.

Sirius se laissa tomber. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était dévasté.

James le regardait. Pourquoi lui avait-il montré cela? Déjà, il regrettait. C'était trop tard…

Il porta Sirius jusqu'au lit.

Cinq semaines, qu'il ne sortit. Sinon pour les cours. Sirius déprimait. Severus aussi. James avait essayé de le faire sortir. Il n'avait réussi. Sirius mourrait. Il en était la cause. Sa stupide jalousie en était la cause.

Il poussa un grognement et parla .

-Je suis désolé...

Il reçut un simple regard. Sirius lui avait déjà pardonné. L'amitié...

Il s'assit en face de lui. Sirius était ailleurs. Il rêvait de quoi? Il ne rêvait pas. Il était ailleurs. Un monde gris et noir. Ailleurs.

Sirius se releva il avait cours de métamorphose. Il avait maigri. Il n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout. Peu importe. Le nom de Severus, la voix de Severus...le rendait fou. Il étouffait. Il suffoquait. Il ne pouvait oublier. Il avait aimé. Pour la première fois.

La dernière.

Il marchait. Automatiquement. Il savait ou. Lentement.

On l'attrapa. Il se retourna. Severus. Il eut envie de vomir.

Il cracha.

Severus tressaillit.

-Sirius attends! Tu ne vas pas bien, ça m'inquiète. Prend cela.

Il lui tendit un flacon. La douleur grandit, elle explosa. Il lui jeta la fiole sur le visage. Severus trembla. Il avait mal. Il faisait froid.

-Ecoutes ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...Sirius...Je..J'ai..

Sirius le poussa contre le mur. Il était violent. Avec lui. Il souffrait trop. La rancune le tenaillait.

-N'essaie pas de mentir! J'ai tout vu. Tout.

Severus poussa un cri. Sirius lui faisait mal. Très mal.

-Il a sut pour nous. Je ne sais pas comment...Et il m'a...il m'a...

Severus explosa. Il pleura.

Sirius voulait le croire. Il voulait. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il le gifla. A nouveau.

Ils souffraient ensembles. A deux.

Il l'empoigna et l'emmena à la salle sur demande.

Devant eux se trouvait un grand lit.

-Sirius...arrête tu me fais peur...!

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais...

Il l'avait possédé. Malgré tout. Ce fut l'une des plus belles nuits de leurs vies. Ce fut la dernière d'ailleurs. Sirius souffrait. Il voulait le punir. Le faire souffrir. Comme lui. Il devenait fou. C'était l'amour...il regrettait déjà. Il s'était détruit. Tout seul.

Il avait vu quelque chose. La marque. La marque sur sa main. Ca l'avait rendu fou.

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il regrettait. Amèrement. Il l'avait violé. Il courut, très loin. Plus jamais il n'allait l'approcher.

Il le dégouté. C'était un Mangemort. Maintenant. A jamais.

Au fond c'était lui-même qu'il redoutait. Il ne se l'avoua pas.

_**3 mois plus tard.**_

Sirius poussa la porte. Il réussissait à survivre. Survivre seulement.

Il venait de sortir de la grande salle. James et Lily étaient ensembles.

Sirius en était convaincu à présent.

Severus et Lucius étaient ensembles. Aussi. Il s'en foutait. C'était un Mangemort. Un ennemi.

Quelqu'un le retourna. Severus à nouveau. Il avait grandit. Murit aussi. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Severus avait changé. Une aura noire l'entourait. Il était devenu mauvais.

-Tu veux quoi?

-Que tu assumes tes conneries Black!

-Je ne perds pas mon temps avec les Mangemorts.

-Ecoutes Black! Chui enceint. Et c'est à toi de t'en occuper. L'autre soir je n'avais rien demandé.

Sirius le regarda.

-Encore un mensonge. Pour un Mangemort...

Au fond il le savait peut être...Mais être responsable le rendait fou.

-T'avais qu'a ne pas me violer l'autre soir.

Il reçut une gifle.

-Ecoutes moi bien Black, tu reposes ta main sur moi. T'es mort. Capiche? Sinon tu t'occupes de ton gosse, j'en veux absolument pas...

-Tu veux me coller le fils de Lucius, salope?

Sirius reçut un violent coup.

-T'es un idiot Black!

Et Severus courut.

Plus tard Sirius sut. Severus avait bien été violé par Lucius. C'était trop tard.

C'était bien son fils. C'était aussi trop tard.

Il devait à présent tout réglé. Absolument tout. C'était impossible.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Sirius se laissa tomber devant le corps endormi de Severus. Il n'était pas mort. Pas encore. Il dormait. Il s'était mis dans un coma. Il était fatigué. Il déposa son corps frêle sur le lit et lui sourit. S'il pouvait revenir en arrière...

Il ne le pouvait pas.

Il décida de ranger l'appartement. Il était encombré. Il allait se réveiller. Ses larmes coulèrent. Il avait eu tort…

-Je vais te réveiller. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir...Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi...Je suis désolé. Je connais tout sur le coma. Je m'y suis déjà envoyé. James m'a sauvé. Je te sauverais aussi.

Il lança un sort.

Cela pouvait durer une heure. Elle dura trois. Il se releva. Vieilli de dix ans. Peut être vingt.

-Black...

-Ne parle pas tu es trop fatigué...

Severus ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

- Va-t'en.

Pas après tout cela.

- VA-T'EN!

-Non, je ne m'en irais pas je ne t'abandonnerais pas à nouveau...

- VA-T'EN BLACK! Il est trop tard. TROP TARD. Tu me dégoutes! Sors d'ici.

Ca le blessait. Il le méritait. Ca le blessait. Tout de même.

-Je ne partirais pas. Frappe moi si ca te soulage, mais je resterais là.

Il frappa. Severus frappa. Pour toutes ses années. Toute cette souffrance. Pour ces années à pleurer. Il avait cru qu'il allait le sauver. Il l'avait brisé.

Il frappa plus fort. Encore plus fort. Plus rapidement. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était devenu un homme. Il en était un.

Il pleura. Pourtant.

Il espérait toujours. Toujours...

-Pourquoi n'était tu pas là pour moi...

-Je suis désolé...

-Désolé...Désolé! C'est trop tard...S'il te plait va t'en.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi….J'ai déjà essayé. Punis moi, mais pardonne moi…S'il te plait...

Severus était fatigué. Très. Il frappait doucement. Sirius l'enlaça. Il allait tout réparer. Il essaiera en tout cas.

Drago regarda le plafond. Longtemps. Devant lui, Harry lui avait ramené un déjeuner. Il lui sourit. Il l'aimait.

-Sirius est partie, hein?

-Oui, il était aussi fou que toi.

Ils sourirent. Ils s'aimaient.

-Severus est presque tout pour moi.

-Je vais devenir jaloux...

Drago explosa de rire.

-J'ai bien été jaloux de Black, alors...

Ils se regardèrent longtemps. Ils étaient bien ensembles. Ils avaient perdu tant d'années.

-Severus a accepté de m'aider moi et ma mère. Malgré tout...

-Malgré tout?

-Mon père était un sacré connard quand même...Severus à tout de même accepté de nous garder. Il est aussi mon parrain. Il a choisit de l'être. Mon père a regretté. Trop tard aussi…

Harry déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il l'aimait. Jamais, il ne le laisserait tomber. Jamais.

Il l'aimait. C'était suffisant. Il y eut un accord tacite.

A jamais.

Une odeur sortit des cuisines. Severus déposa une soupe sur la table.

-Toujours aussi stupide Black...Tu as presque brulé ma cuisine.

Un léger sourire surplomba son visage. Très léger. Il était fatigué de haïr. Fatigué de souffrir.

Il s'assit calmement en face de Sirius. Se voir souffrir.

Plus jamais de cela.

-Tu cuisines toujours aussi bien...

-Tu comptes partir quand?

-Pas pour l'instant. Je resterais ici.

-Tu peux prendre le canapé.

Sirius tressaillit. Le ton employé... Severus lui pardonnait-il?

-Je vais me coucher. Occupes toi de la vaisselle Black.

Avant de sortir, il entendit un :

-Comme avant.

Peut être n'était il pas trop tard...Peut être. Sirius sourit. Il chantonna un ancien air. Celui qu'ils aimaient tant. Severus sourit, lui aussi l'avait gardé. Il avait gardé cette chanson.

Severus laissa couler l'eau. Il toucha son ventre. Il ne pourrait jamais tout lui pardonner. Totalement. Il le voulait. Pourtant…..

Fin

Et voilà ! OULALA j'imagine déjà les reviews Oh My god ! C'est quoi ça? Mais je voulais tenter….Alors…

Ne m'égorgez pas. Sinon, si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez toujours aller voir mes deux autres fanfictions. Un U.A que je viens d'écrire et une autre fanfiction sur Harry et Drago, Severus et Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre^^ Oui, Oui, je suis rapide mais disons qu'a la rentrée je ralentirais...:p Sinon

**_chapitre 7_**

_« La vie est une maladie dont tout le monde meurt. »de Paul Morand [+]_

Drago et Harry avaient passés la plus belle nuit de leur vie. La plus douce aussi. Chacun s'accrochait désespérément à l'autre. Ils s'aimaient et cette amour les rendait possessifs. Ils avaient peur de se perdre. Jamais ils n'auraient cru être liés l'un à l'autre. La vie cachait toujours certaine faces.

Harry se leva et sourit à son Homme. Il était beau. Combien de fois le répétera t-il? Un jour il le criera. Il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés.

Seulement

Il avait peur. Très peur de le perdre. Mais il le savait. Ca n'allait pas tarder. Alors, il l'enlaça. Une nouvelle fois. Il se battrait pour lui. Il le protégera. Il ne survivra pas loin de lui.

Drago sentit SA présence. La chaleur l'enveloppa avidement.

Il arrive de pleurer de joie. Drago le fit. Peu importe sa faiblesse, il voulait pleurer. Ils s'enlacèrent. Au fond ils sentaient quelque chose s'approchait. Qui pourrait les séparer. A jamais.

Ils ne le voulaient pas.

Une nostalgie pesante emplissait les lieux. Sirius et Severus se fixaient mutuellement. Ils se rappelaient les nombreux moments ensembles.

C'était douloureux. C'était amer. Très.

Sirius s'approcha lentement. Trente ans séparés. Il était temps de pardonner. D'enfin vivre.

-Severus...

Snape le regardait. Sa haine, sa rage s'étaient évaporés. Il était simplement las. Las de haïr, las de souffrir. Trente ans avaient eu raison de lui. Il balança sa tête en arrière. Et d'un commun accord. Un accord tacite. Ils décidèrent de réessayer. Rien qu'une fois. La dernière.

Sinon ils allaient sombrer.

Drago avait sourit. Réellement. Il tenait à cette vie plus que tout. Il était heureux.

Simplement.

Harry repartit travailler. Le bonheur n'avait pas de limite. Il y croyait.

Peut être avait –il raison ?

Drago rangea la maison et décida de rendre visite à son parrain. Severus. L'homme qui l'avait sauvé.

Il ouvrit la porte. Il avait les clés. Un sourire traversa ses lèvres. Il n'était pas le seul à être heureux. Severus et Sirius étaient par terre. L'un sur l'autre. Essayant de rattraper le temps perdu.

C'était vain. Chacun d'eux savait que ces moments étaient comptés. Ils ont profité.

-Hum!

Tout les deux se retournèrent. Gênés. Ils éclatèrent de rire.

C'était bon. Simplement.

Le bonheur recouvrait plusieurs facettes. Mais chacun d'eux, à ce moment, pouvaient sourire. Sincèrement.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous devant une tasse de café.

-Drago...Je vous prie de m'excuser pour l'autre fois...

-J'accepte si vous me promettez de ne jamais me faire une telle peur.

Ils se sourirent. Drago remarqua la main de Sirius sur l'épaule de Severus. Ils étaient bien ensemble. Enfin.

Severus regarda son filleul, quelque chose le gênait.

-Tu n'es pas venu seulement pour cela, n'est ce pas?

Drago répliqua.

-En effet, vous me connaissez bien parrain...J'ai un service à vous demander et si vous ne le voulez pas j'accepterais votre choix. Complètement.

Il savait que ca n'allait pas lui plaire. Il verra.

-Je...Je souhaite aller voir mon père à Askaban...Mais je voulais d'abord votre avis.

Une crispation de sirius...Serait-il jaloux? Severus sourit. Il ne pouvait empêcher Drago de voir son père. C'était son père. Il n'était que son tuteur. De plus...Il lui avait pardonné. Tout comme Sirius. Depuis longtemps déjà.

-Ton père a surement besoin de toi. Narcissa doit être avec lui. Vas-y.

Drago lui fit un simple sourire. Simple? Il était rayonnant. Il aimait Drago. Comme son fils...Son fils.

-Je m'en vais alors, au revoir Severus, Sirius...

Et il transplana. Sirius attira vers lui Severus. Désormais ils n'étaient plus seuls. Ils étaient ensembles.

Drago aurait pu ne pas reconnaitre son père. Il le reconnut pourtant. Il avait anormalement maigri. Pâlit aussi. Sa barbe avait poussée. Ses cheveux pendaient misérablement. La 'grâce' Malefoy, cette manière de se tenir, de résister était la seule chose qui restait de l'une des plus riches familles de Londres.

-Père...

Il aimait son père. Malgré ses choix, malgré ses idéaux, il l'aimait. Il ne se décidait pas à le haïr. Il ne pouvait simplement pas. Aujourd'hui plus qu'avant il reconnut ne pas être fort. Il pleura. Voir son père souffrir le peinait. Il n'était pas un monstre.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais Drago.

Cette voix. La voix de son père était lasse, vieilli...Après tout cet homme était vieux, fatigué...

Ils se fixèrent longtemps avant que Lucius ne reprenne la parole.

-J'ai toujours voulu te rendre comme moi...J'ai eu tort Drago...Tu resteras toujours cet homme fragile, aussi bon qu'un gryffondor... Et je préfère cela. Mes erreurs ont entrainés ma perte ainsi que celle de ma famille, et je le regrette...Je ne dirais pas que j'ai changé d'avis...Les moldus restent cette race inférieur, mais...Je n'oserais plus tuer...J'ai détruit tant de choses...Tu sais Drago, je viens de comprendre mes erreurs, et ça tombe là comme cela...Narcissa m'a rendu visite...Je voulais te prévenir….Je vais essayer de m'enfuir d'ici et j'ai besoin de ton aide…A toi et celle de Severus.

Drago regarda son père. Il voulait l'aider. Malgré tout. Il devait l'aider. Il sentait que c'était vrai. Mais quelque chose clochait.

-Père si vous voulez réellement soulager votre conscience vous préféreriez rester ici. Pourquoi voulez vous vous enfuir ? Ne seriez vous pas entrain de me manipuler….

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucius l'enlaça. La première.

-C'est pour Narcissa.

-Quoi ?..Je ne comprends pas.

-Ta mère ne peut pas rester seul plus longtemps. Pas à cause de moi . Surtout pas les derniers moments de sa vie. J'ai fait plusieurs erreurs….Mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, sans lui demander pardon…Sans lui faire vivre les plus beaux moments de sa vie…Aide moi Drago.

Drago avait peur de comprendre. Très peur.

-Maman va bien, je viens de la voir. Elle va très bien.

Alors, il se rappela la pâleur de son visage, la maigreur de ses traits.

-Elle a quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? je suis désolé…

-ELLE A QUOI ?

Il aurait du courir. Ne jamais savoir. Il aurait du voir les yeux de son père. Comprendre ses regrets. Pourtant il resta.

-Elle a un cancer. Il lui reste deux ans.

Au mieux.

Drago sentit que tout s'écroulait. A nouveau.

Fin

Voilà le chapitre^^ La fin est très très proche, enfin je crois. Sinon reste encore à retrouver le fils de Severus et sauver Lucius, mais sinon tout va pour le mieux.

Sinon je remercie tout mes 'reviewvers' cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de recevoir des reviews motivantes pour la suite^^ Même si je n'ai reçut que très peu pour le dernier chapitre^^^


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà enfin, le chapitre 8. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis^^Sinon, encore une fois, merci aux reviewvers, notamment aux fidèles lecteurs. Merci^^ C'est, en partie, grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire^^ Vous me donnez la motivation nécessaire^^ Je n'ais jamais finis une quelconque histoire, mais grâce à vous je sens que cela va venir. Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas encore la fin.

Allez bonne lecture

**_CHAPITRE 8:_**

**_"_La vie a une fin, le chagrin n'en a pas._"  
>Citation de Jong J'ol Hymne à la beauté - XVIe s.<em>**

Severus contemplait Black. Il dormait. Il fallait parler. Parler de leur fils. Certes, ça leur rappellera de mauvais souvenirs. Bien trop mauvais. Mais ne pas le trouver le rendrait fou.ça l'obsédait...Pourtant il tenait à son bonheur. Il ne lui parlerait pas tout de suite.

Plus tard.

Drago courrait. Sa mère vivait toujours dans ces quartiers. Il était venu avant qu'elle ne le chasse. Il voulait des explications. Il voulait de l'espoir. Juste ça.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte. Comme toujours. Elle remplissait,encore, des formulaires. Sa lente agonie était visible. Effrayante. Elle avait pâlit. Elle ne mangeait pas assez.

Comment irait-elle? elle était malade. elle mourrait.

Narcissa l'aperçut. Leurs regard se figèrent. Regard entre une mère et son fils. Regards désabusés.

-P...Pourquoi?

Il n'avait pas la force de crier. D'ailleurs crier ne servait à rien. Parler non plus; ca n'allait pas la sauver. Enfant il savait que ses parents allaient mourir avant lui. Il le savait toujours. Mais c'était différent. La mort ne les cotoyait pas. La mort ne jouait pas avec sa mère.

maintenant,oui.

-Tu ne l'aurais pas supporter.

-Alors c'est vrai?

Un simple acquiescement lui suffit. Sa mère allait mourrir. Il n'y pouvait rien. Ne plus jamais la voir le rendait fou. Ne plus jamais lui parler le briser. Ne plus lui sourir le faisait sombrer. Alors il fit la seule chose possible. L'action qui pourtant ne soulageait pas.

Il pleura.

-Je croyais que Severus allait te rendre un homme. Tu ne changeras jamais Drago...

Il n'y avait dans sa voix que de l'inquiétude. Juste cela. Elle l'enlaça. Ils s'enlacèrent. Tant de nostalgie...

Les moments comme cela étaient comptés. Les larmes ne cessèrent pas. Ils s'amplifièrent. Des fois l'amour ne suffisait pas. Elle ne rejetait pas la mort.

Les propos de son père revinrent à lui. Il comprenait maintenant.

-Pour père, es-tu d'accord?

Elle n'hésita pas. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle a toujours regretté par la suite.. Aujourd'hui,Elle s'était décidée. La mort avait d'étrange dons.

-Ton père ne tuera plus personne...Il ne représente plus aucun danger. Drago, je veux vivre mes derniers moments paisiblement, heureuse. Il y a une semaine j'ai cru mourir. Là, j'ai remarqué l'atrocité de mourir seul. Dans cet endroit. J'ai eu peur. je suis tétanisé de mourir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends. Je ne veux pas y aller seule. Pour l'éternité. Je veux être sauvé. Je ne le peux pas. Pourtant Le plan de ton père était un petit miracle. Recouvrir l'espoir est si bon. Tu sais je me suis dit que mourir heureuse n'était pas plus mal. Severus va s'occuper de sa fuite, nous devons être dans le port 'Anthrese' à trois heures tapante. On ira aux états unis. Ton père a caché de l'argent et une maison là-bas.

Drago comprenait. Tout les hommes avaient peur de mourir. Au fond.

Il se tut.

-Nous?

-Bien sur, tu viens avec nous.

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il adorer sa mère. Il aimait Harry. Il aimait sa vie comme tel. Severus et Harry. Il devait faire un choix. Un dilemme.

Sirius fixait sa Némésis. Severus était nerveux. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Il n'osait pas.

-Bon Severus vas y! Je ne te mangerais pas.

Un regard noir et il reprit:

-C'est à propos de notre fils...Je vais commencer la recherche...

Sirius sourit. Il était père. Son fils….

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Ils seraient heureux. Il n'en doutait pas. Il comprendrait enfin la notion de famille.

-Très bien. Je vais t'aider.

Severus embrassa Sirius. Un simple geste. Un tel soulagement. A ce moment, Severus se permit d'espérer.

Harry regardait Drago. Il était bizarre. Il avait énormément pleuré. Il continuait.

Harry eut mal. Le voir comme ça le blessait. Il l'enlaça pour chasser cette douleur. Ca ne marcha pas. L'amour n'est pas suffisant.

-Drago, qu'est ce que t'as ?

-tu m'aimeras toujours ? Quoique je fasse ?Tu ne m'oublieras jamais?

-mais c'est quoi ces questions ? bien sur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Harry s'exécuta. Au fond il sentait quelque chose. Il sentait que c'était peut être la fin. La fin du monde. Le leur.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble.

Severus commençait à stresser. Il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Comme si….Comme s'il n'était pas sur terre. Il poussa un cri. Peut être….

Sirius regardait sa Némésis. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui aller venir. Peut être fallait il arrêter les recherches. A jamais. Il avait peur d'avoir compris. Il préférait être lâche.

-Severus, avant que tu ne trouves quoique ce soit, fait moi l'amour.

Leurs regards étaient lourds, las. Ils avaient peur. Peur de retrouver leur fils.

Peut-être serait-ce la dernière fois. Le regard de Severus se fit résigné. Celui de Severus fut amer.

Cette nuit fut la meilleur pour tous. Un léger goût de la fin. Celle qui détruisait

Severus laissa de côté son fils. Il se laissait du répit. Aussi court soit-il. Il préparait la fuite de Lucius.

-Tu fais quoi ?

Sirius l'embrassa.

-Je prépare du véritasérium.

-Pourquoi ?

Sirius n'allait pas aimer la réponse. La tension était bien trop tendue.

-Pour Lucius.

Sirius avait toujours été jaloux. Aujourd'hui encore. Demain, toujours.

-Lucius, toujours Lucius ! Même sous les barreaux tu penses à lui ! Peut être que tu l'aimes, que….

-Non Sirius ! Arrête ! Ne dis-rien qu'on pourra regretter. Des raisons pour nous séparer il y en a plusieurs. Calmes toi. C'est pour Narcissa.

Il allait tout lui expliquer. Il ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute. Pas besoin de cela. Leur couple allait s'effriter. Tôt ou tard. De préférence tard. Il retardait l'échéance.

Drago en profita pour entrer. Sirius en profita pour partir. Cela ne le concernait pas. Il allait juste gêner. Sa jalousie maladive le faisait courir. Plus vite.

il courrait. Ça faisait du bien.

Harry ouvrit. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il si… triste ? Une apesanteur subite. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Sirius entra. Il le fixa. Ils se fixèrent, Longtemps. L'un par incompréhension, l'autre par souffrance.

-Sirius ?

-Je reste un peu là. Le temps que ton chéri se décide avec le mien.

-Sur quoi ?

-Comment faire pour faire évader Lucius.

Il comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Bien trop grande.

-Comment ça ?

Harry frappa. La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il n'était quand même pas partit. Il ne le pouvait l'aimait bien trop. Il n'avait pas le droit. pas sans lui. Il l'appela. Il tambourina, il martela, il toqua, il cria, il hurla. Rien. Juste le noir.

Il se laissa tomber. La douleur le briser. Il voulait mourir. Il était pourtant bien là. Il voulait Drago. Il n'était pas la. Il était partit.

L'amour n'était jamais suffisant.

Alors, il fit la seule chose possible :

Il pleura.

Fin de ce chapitre.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour l'écrire. En panne d'inspiration, mais bon voilà. J'attends votre avis. Il reste un dernier chapitre ou deux autres ^^Bon ben voilà, j'ai plus rien à dire, je go lire les scans de 'fairy tail'. Bonne nuit ^^ (il est 1H15)


	9. Chapter 9

Eh ouiii^^ Voilà le dernier, dernier chapitre! J'espère que vous allez aimer.

Petit résumé: Severus recherche avec acharnement son fils. Il semble l'avoir retrouvé. Drago doit aller avec ses parents en Amérique. Narcissa n'a plus longtemps à vivre...

_**Dernier chapitre: Le prix du bonheur.**_

_« Toute bonne chose à une fin. »_

_de Proverbe québécois [+] _

Drago fixait sa montre. Il devait avoir comprit. Harry devait l'avoir su: Il était partit. A jamais.

Jamais est plus lent que toujours. Malheureusement.

Il se laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas pu abandonner sa mère. Ni Harry...Sans savoir comment; il s'était retrouvé sur ce bateau. Sans chercher à en descendre.

Harry...Il n'aurait pas du l'aimer...Il aurait du savoir que l'amour ne suffisait jamais.

Harry avait frappé encore et encore. Il n'allait pas arrêter. Drago aller sortir. Il le lui avait dit. Il avait dit que leur amour était pour toujours. A jamais. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir abandonner. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant... La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Il devenait fou. Il le sentait. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il aimait...La porte finit par s'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas Drago. Ce n'était pas lui. La seule personne en face de lui était Severus. Pas Drago. Il entra.

-Il est partit.

Il l'avait compris. Drago était partit. Une autre personne chère qui s'en allait. Severus le fixa. Harry lui rappelait Sirius...Avant. Lorsqu'il était partit.

-Potter, oubliez le. Il est partit...Vous trouverez mieux.

Harry ne le regardait pas. Oui, Drago était partit. Il voulait l'oubliait. Il voulait moins souffrir. Il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y arriva pas. Il poussa un cri désespéré. Il y a des moments dans notre vie où on ne peut qu'attendre et espérer...Il laissa Severus et s'en alla. L'odeur de Drago le rendait fou.

Sirius entra dans l'appartement. Severus venait de le contacter par cheminette. Il voulait le voir. Il poussa la porte. Il le sut immédiatement. C'était la fin. La dernière. Quelque chose dans leur deux âmes se brisèrent. Severus pleura.

Harry regardait la ville du haut d'un hôtel. Il adorait venir ici. Avec Drago. C'était haut. Très haut. Peut être réussira t-il à guérir de Drago. Oui il le pourrait. Il lui suffisait de ne plus y penser. Il lui suffisait de sauter.

-Il est mort.

Sirius soufra. Il avait mal.

Leurs fils était mort. Il le croyait. Aujourd'hui,il le savait.

-Comment?

Severus regardait au loin. a cause de lui. A cause d'eux...A cause de tant de chose...

-Il était très...très...faible. La tentative d'avortement l'a rendu non seulement aveugle mais a endommager ses défenses immunitaires. Il est mort à six ans chez sa famille adoptive. Pneumonie. J'ai parlé à ses parents adoptifs. Ils ne veulent plus jamais nous voir. Ils l'aimaient. Peut être plus que nous.

Sirius poussa un soupir. Qu'allait-il maintenant faire? Le passé les rattrapait toujours. Il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Pas à nouveau.

Drago courrait. Il avait peur. Il était descendu. Il avait ressenti comme quelque chose se brisait. Harry...Il n'arrivait à penser qu'a lui. Encore lui. A jamais. Ses parents avaient compris. Ils avaient aimés. Ils s'étaient aimés. Narcissa lui avait sourit. Il était partit. Le bonheur de sa mère serait de le voir heureux. Il transplanera pour la voir. Il courrait. Il devait arrivé a temps...Avant l'irréparable. Avant la fin.

Sa raison lui commandait d'aller chez Harry. Son cœur à leur lieu de rencontre. Son cœur trancha. Il transplana.

Harry regardait au loin. Il était temps de se reposer. Sa vie avait été dure. Ses parents...Cédric...Sa vie...Drago...Il voulait simplement se reposer.

-HARRYYY! éloigne toi!

cette voix. Cette voix. Il se retourna pour le voir. Par automatisme. L'amour le contrôlait. Comme toujours.

-JE SUIS Désolé!Mais je suis revenu pour toi! Descends!

Harry ne voulait pas. Il était sur qu'un jour on allait le lui enlever. Qu'un jour il allait partir. Et cette fois à jamais. Il préférait partir avant. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. Plus souffrir.

-Jusqu'à quand ?

Drago avança doucement.

-Aucun de nous ne pourra vivre sans l'autre. Aucun. S'il te plait éloigne toi! Je t'en pas te voir chaque matin, me brisera, ne pas te toucher, mé détruira, ne pas te sourire me tuera. JE T'en PRIE RESTE!

Drago pleurait. A cause de lui. L'amour le contrôla à nouveau. Il descendit.

Severus voulait l'embrasser; Il voulait tellement de chose. Avait-il le droit de s'aimer après tout? De tout oublier? Il aurait voulut. Il ne le pouvait pas. Le visage de son fils l'obsédait. Sirius s'assit. Lui, non plus ne savait que faire. Il voyait la détresse de Severus dans ses yeux. La sienne il la sentait. Il poussa un soupir. Réfléchir l'usait. Respirer le blessait. Voir l'écraser. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix.

-On fait quoi?

Aucun d'eux ne sut. Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Qui avait posé la question? Personne ne savait. Surement leur deux âmes.

Drago souriait à pleines dent. Certes, le bonheur ne durait jamais éternellement, mais rien ne pouvait l'égalait. Il était heureux. Il en profitera jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à la toute fin. Il ne voulait rien regretter. Il fixa le corps nu de son amant.

-Tu sais que tu as un très beau corps?

Harry éclata de rire. Il n'aurait absolument pas pu vivre sans lui. Absolument pas. Si quelqu'un venait les séparer, ils auraient au moins de très beaux souvenirs.

-Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Severus se releva. Il avait laissé Sirius dans le salon. Seul. Son visage atterré n'avait pas changé. Le sien non plus. Il poussa un léger sourire. Il l'aimait. Quelque soit ses erreurs; leurs erreurs, il l'aimait. Pour la première fois de sa vie Severus s'était décidé.

Sirius avait peur. Plus que de perdre son fils. Il pensait a Severus. Il l'aimait. Il avait essayé de l'oublier. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il resterait avec lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas. A jamais. Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur lui. Il pleura.

La nuit du 4 Mars, fut la plus belle pour quatres grands sorciers. Peut importe ce que la vie leur réserverait, ils s'aimaient. Ils préféraient vivre heureux, aussi éphémère soit-ce. La vie était le vie, elle leur réservera pleines de bonnes et mauvaises surprises, mais ils combattraient.

Ils s'aimaient.

Fin!

Eh ouii! C'est la fin! LA VRAIE fin^^ Snifff, c'est ma première fanfiction terminée. J'espère que vous allez aimé^^ oui, je sais...J'ai été très en retard. Mais bon...

SNIIIIIIF. Dès que je termine Black et Potter chez moi, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction.

Merci pour mes fidèles lecteurs, qui m'ont réellement motivés. Sans eux, j'aurais déjà abandonné. Merci beaucoup^^


End file.
